Up here in Hell
by CadyCat
Summary: A girl found dead at a party looks at everything through the sky, but given her new powers what will she do? rated m for language
1. How it all Started

Up here in hell 

It all started out with a half a can of beer and a rave party. I went here once a week with my friends Beth, Lance, and Stacy. Stace was the one who originally got us into this club called "SONiC Scene". We of course used our fake ID's (a given) since we're such _trouble_ makers. I strutted into the dance club confidently with my black pumps, mini skirt, skimpy tank top, and my hair all up and dolled. I grabbed a beer from the secret stash they have a few rooms away, I got my friends one too. Beth was my best friend, she wasn't really a "party" person but she always went with us just because we got to be together. She doesn't really go with our gang, but the others just tolerate her for me. Since I'm basically the leader here (not to brag). She's been my friend for years, and is the most gorgeous person I know. That pretty blonde curls that go to her shoulders, sparkling blue eyes, she could have any guy she wanted at a moments notice, she just chose not to I guess. 

Lance, he's the guy that flirts with every girl ever, and he just happens to pick us most of the time. But he isn't always around us (thank god) but the other girls at our school basically fall at his knees pleading for him to look at them…how pathetic. Although he does have nice abs ;). Stacy, now Stacy is the party girl that just loves to have fun, drink, do drugs, takes nothing seriously, deals in the bathrooms at school when she ditches class….which is regular. I'm surprised the teachers don't even notice she does that. I mean her face is sicker than Nicole Richie, when she's high. Her eyes bug out and all red and puffy. But she's just mostly a plain jane. No make-up, doesn't get dolled up for anything, really sweet girl though. 

Anyways back to my lovely story. So we go to our normal room and start dancing, drinking, chatting up a storm, laughing drunken, the usual. And all of a sudden in the front yard, fallen over. The last thing I saw was Stacy running down the steps to me, and trip drunk onto me. I pushed her off and there was a beer bottle stuck out of my stomach with blood gushing everywhere. And I died. Apparently my "spirit" rose up from my body. I could see my body laying there, all sprawled out and flimsy, it was disgusting! And just to see this it kind of reminded me of that movie "The Invisible". I looked around to see that everyone had left the premises to leave me there cold and alone. But then some dark shadowy creature came over to me. Like the one that's not dead and is talking to you right now. How does he see me? I just stood there with my arms crossed. 

"What do you want?" I asked the man coldly. 

"I'm here to offer you a job," he said with a smirk. 

A job? I'm fuckin dead and I get a _job_? What kind of deal is this?

"What kind of a job?" I made some air quotes, to emphasize my intolerance to this. 

"To be the devil," his grin got even larger. 

He just snapped his fingers and he disappeared. The devil? God I think I had a little too much to drink this is just plain bull. I started to walk down the street but then I realized, I don't have anywhere to go….well now that I'm dead at least. I sat on my favorite rock in the park to think this all over. Hmm the devil, now if I'm the devil I have to think like it. So what would be the magic powers of the devil? I just decided to do some nice simple tricks just to see if this proved anything at all. But I didn't really want to hurt anyone. Well at least not any of the little kids in the park. _What is your problem you're an evil little girl that's you __job__! You're suppose to __want__ to hurt and suffer people! _What the fuck was that?! It sounded kind of like my conscious, in my head. Except it was like a scruffy guy in those monster movies.

Uh I'll just push that thought aside. Ok now trying this out. I concentrated really hard on just to make this one kid about seven trip. Didn't work. Now I was thinking like spider man, what can I do to make this work, if I even really am the devil at all. I snapped my fingers like that guy did. Still nothing. GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU JUST TRIP! And the girl fell right on her face. I was shocked. I saw the girl go running crying for her mommy when she got up. Okay so maybe that was just a coincidence? _Now way you have seen prove now my darling your training will start…NOW! _there was the voice again. And before I could even take all of what he said I was whoosed into the air at lightning speed.

I looked up to see what I was going. You know, not make sure not to hit any birds or a plane at most! My face went through the clouds, which are very cold by the way, and I was freezing by the time I reached where ever I was heading. All of a sudden I see this little, not exactly house, but that's the closest I can come to explaining it.


	2. Darastic Changes

I looked up to see what I was going. You know, not make sure not to hit any birds or a plane at most! My face went through the clouds, which are very cold by the way, and I was freezing by the time I reached where ever I was heading. All of a sudden I see this little, not exactly house, but that's the closest I can come to explaining it.

With my new floating abilities I to the "door" and knock hesitantly. It creaks up by itself. I step inside sneaking my head around the corner. As soon as I was all the way through the door it slammed shut. I turned around quickly. I took a few steps though the hall and just looked around. Staring at some pictures, how many doors there are, small things as such. I heard a noise behind me. I flip around. No one. I turn back around, still no one. Then I think about all those movies….I look above me. There is that same guy in the cloak before. He just chuckles cruelly. He jumps down and lands on the ground before me without hurting himself at all. I just stare at him.

"I see you made it just fine," he says looking me over.

Just to see his greedy, beady eyes all over me is making me feel sexual harassed, but I don't say anything.

"Now like I have said before. It is time for your training to finally begin." so apparently this is my "conscience".

I sighed knowing there were going to be long and difficult tasks before me. He signaled for me to follow him. I shuffled my feet against the cold and dusty ceramic tile. This is not what I expected a devil's lair to be, but hey I ain't complaining! I'd rather be here than a pit of fiery death. So we continue down this hallway that seems to never finish until the end of time. Finally we turn and we're outside in this "battle arena" I guess you could call it. But just the sights of me it made me chuckle. Nothing was really wrong with it, or even all that funny, but it just looked like one of those agility courses. Where you first beat down the clown head that pops just back up at you, then walk across this bridge where blades swing past you, jump through the hoop on fire and manage across where parts of the land fall off with you on top. Now I mean that's not what this specific one looked like but I'm just trying to get that image into your head.

I looked around this field or something, and I see there's about six different things to do around here. Finally the guy in the cloak turns around to face me and slowly and dramatically puts his hood down. I finally got a clean sight of this guy. He was bald and not all red, just looked like a regular old guy, with penetrating brown eyes. He just looks to his side and points at one of the stations. So I give him a confused look and just stand over there. Like what am I supposed to do now? He doesn't say anything, and he snaps his fingers again, and he has that smirk again. The dreaded smirk. My eyes bulge out of my head this is not going to be good.

I turn to look what monster this guy has produced for me, and yet I just see this innocent little kid standing there looking up at me, body trembling, near tears. I turn to look at I guess I can call him my master, instead of a guy in a cloak. He just shrugs his shoulders like "how am I supposed to know what to do?" lying bastard. He knows exactly what I'm supposed to do, but I unveil my shield and I know what I'm supposed to do too. I can't just push it away from me.

I back up and give a drastic sigh again. I don't want to hurt this poor kid, even if I'm like destined to do it! I might not be a rule follower but I'm not like purely evil! I decide to give the kid little damage. Just like scrape his knees up a little or something. I think about scratching his knees and then I say it out loud like I did before.

"Scrape you knees!" I yell at the kid. Nothing happened, he just looked at me all weird.

Well it worked before! Hope come it's not now! God I HATE this job. _In this working business you will not use the word __god __ever again you hear me! _Oh great freaky guy's inside my head again, or still I don't know which. _I can hear you, you know. _I'm just pissed of by now. So I start thinking of ways to get it all out, when I see the kids face again. This time _I_ smirk. I imagine this kid running and tripping on his own two feet hitting his head again those metal flipping bars. I opened my eyes and here is this kid laying on the ground holding his head and crying his little head off. Did I really just do that all? But the pain of the little kid started my heart racing and I wanted more. I was like a demon that couldn't be stopped, I needed this to survive in a way. I realized a was grunting and snorting. My master snapped his fingers and the kid disappeared as if he was imaginary.

"You have done well," he says to me, giving me a slight smile. "You may go rest, get some sleep, Hank will show you to your room."

Even before I could ask who Hank was there was a guy standing outside the door motioning for me to follow. Of course, my room is all the way on the OTHER side of this whole damn building. It's like he wants my legs to fall off. But hopefully by tomorrow I won't get too lost and never find my way out. I lay on this thing that is barely legally a bed. I sit on it and it gives, none. This was going to be a great night sleep. I laid down, turned off the light and went into a light sleep.

I woke up in about six in the morning, I got up, stretched my arms out, and went to go find my way to a bathroom. I went down about seven halls until I found one, good thing I didn't have got to the bathroom during the night! I flipped the switch and looked in the mirror like I always do. There was something strange, something different about me but I couldn't figure it out. I gave up and I just scratched at my head. OW something poked me. I went to go look in the mirror again. I lifted my hair up, and there were horns sticking out of my head! They were like the size of your fingernail but they were there alright.


	3. BUSTED!

It's a great look on me, I though sarcastically. I took a quick shower and dried off. I threw the hand towel over my shoulder, and strutted down the hallway back to my room. It felt weird, not having any new clean clothes to change into. Hey maybe I could magically just make some disappear. I thought deeply about my room being filled with some nice clean clothes, I opened my eyes, just to see my plain old bed still there with nothing on it. All as well, it's not like I'm a faery or something making stuff appear. I decided to take a tour of the building. I went down about two hallways and there was my master standing in front of me. I felt the sudden urge to bow to him, like some Chinese person ready to go into combat.

He gave me that glare. I gave a slight snort.

"Are you serious?!" I asked him.

He didn't say anything to me and just walked away. I turned around and followed him back to the backyard battle field. I wanted to roll my towel and smack him in the back of the head with it. But I knew if I did he could kick my ass any day so I stopped myself from doing it. We go out there again only this time he leads me to a different part of the training "facility". this time there was no little kid to punish or hurting anyone.

There is a little minion. Like a little mini-me for the devil. Oh what a joy. What am I gonna have to do to him now? This time my master actually tells me what I'm going to do (For once!).

"Give him an order that you would like to be carried out."

I thought long and hard about it. The only image that flashed into my head was Stacey, leaving me there alone to die after what she did to me. Anger flew up in rage. I needed to take something special of hers back so we were even. I only knew of one precious thing she kept, besides her weed of course which I could care less. Her golden locket she kept around her neck at all times.

"Go steal Stacey Goodman's golden locket and bring it back here."

The little minion just shook his head and ran off.

"Okay now either you're getting easier or this is going to be harder than it looks," I said to my master. I really wish I knew his name now. Instead of "master" but whatever. "so what's the trick?" I continue. He just shrugs his shoulders again, bastard. So I sit on a log, wondering how long it will be for the minion to come back. Since that's all we're waiting for right? After about a half an hour goes by before I see his little bopping head come back up. One of his hands clenched in a fist, most likely holding the locket.

I stand up straight waiting for him to go give it to me. Instead, he walks up to my master and hands it over to him. What a traitor!!

"Why'd you give it to him?" I asked.

Nobody said anything but the minion disappeared from sight and it was just me and my master alone again. I tried to snag the locket from his hand but I was too slow. I kicked him in the shin so he would bend over in some sort and I could get it that way. Instead, he grabbed my leg and flipped me over backwards. I landed hard in the dirt. I wipe off and give up but I'm not happy about it.

"When you can get it, you can have it. I knew if you sent to go get it, it obviously meant a lot to you." he just put the locket in his pocket. And just walked off like that. I was going to find out where he sleeps today so I could get it when he's sleeping. Not very, brave, or honorable way of doing it but hey whatever I didn't sign up for this pony ride!

Later that night about one in the morning I decided the master had fallen asleep by now and this was my chance. I walk slowly into his room, creak the door open just a bit. I stepped into and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be in sight. But that didn't bug me as much, I looked all over his dresser and little side table. Just as I opened up one of the drawers to find the locket I heard footsteps. I looked around to see a place to hide, a small closet but I'd have to do. I quickly dove into the closet and shut it almost all the way.

I sat as quietly as I could, trying not to breathe hard. I kept my eye against the crack in the door at all times. Master mustered up a yawn, unrolled his bed covers and slid in between them. Rolled onto his side, facing away from me unfortunately, and trying to go to sleep. Now I had two choices. Either get out as fast as I could and silently. Or do what I originally planned to do and still get out of there. Now I thought, if I am gonna have to get out of here anyways, might as well accomplish what I wanted to do.

I slowly opened up the closet door far enough so I could get out. I was slightly crouched down slightly. I knew the open closet would be pretty obvious when he woke up so I shut it again turning around every half a second to make sure he didn't wake up. After that was accomplished I walked over to the dresser drawer, which was still slightly open. I was surprised he didn't notice, oh well good news for me!

I made every single one of my moves here precise. No room for error here. Do or die situation. I had my hand about half an inch from grasp my face focused on my master. I had nowhere to go if he were to do anything. I was sweating profusely more than normal. I was biting my lip so hard I swear it drew blood. I touched the thing and thought victory was mine…or so I thought.

My master whipped his head faster than possibly thought. He had the biggest smirk ever on his face…oh shit…

BUSTED!


	4. Take Off The TraininWheels

As fast as I could, I grabbed the locket, and ran for the door, I didn't even bother shutting the drawer at a time like this. I reached for the handle, but it was locked! How can it lock from the outside?! I mess with the handle some more just hoping it might work and I turn around to see my master right in my face. I slammed up against the door breathing hard. I knew I was in for a beating. 

"You've been a very bad girl, and you're going to pay," now normally I would have been really creeped out by that last statement, it just sounded wrong. But at the moment I was afraid of my dead-life. 

He smacked my head into the door and I fell to the ground unconscious. The next day I'm outside laying out on the ground. All of my muscles ache. I rub my temples and manage to sit up. There are so many scratches and cuts threw my clothes. I slowly get up and wipe myself off. I blinked my eyes a couple times, and my master was in front of me again. I wobbled myself steady, and was ready for whatever he was going to do or say. 

"Well, that just showed me you're perfect for the job." okay strike that last comment. I wasn't ready for that. 

I just stood there all confused. "I knew if you were any good like I thought, you would have stolen it from me when I was away, or I wasn't awake. So I guess you can say you're hired," he said with an actual smile. "Bu--" I was cut off. "We'll talk about details later."

I just looked down at my beat up body. Hopefully later will be in quite a while. I figured our talk here was done so I headed back to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I woke up looking around to see he had taken the locket back, not that surprising to me. I grumbles as I rolled out of bed and lazily hit the floor. It reminded me of times when my mother had to wake up bazillions of times just to go to school. I crawled out my room and went to go look for a kitchen cause I was STARVING! I jumped up off the floor and hit my head against something.

"OW" I said as I looked up to see what I'd hit. Turns out Hank was waiting for me, from the ceiling. Jeeze why can't these people just use the damn floor?!

Rubbing my head I had found my horns to be much larger since a few days earlier and the skin around it was tender. Now all I needed was my pitchfork I snickered to myself. I asked Hank where the kitchen was, and he didn't even look at me like he acknowledged me there. I sighed and walked on forward. I thought deep and hard about what a kitchen looks like and me inside it enjoying whatever treats it stores inside, I snapped my fingers and found myself in the fridge…oh well close enough. I pushed the door open into the kitchen, rubbing my arms back to warmth. I turn around to see what was inside the fridge anyway, shocked I could even fit in there at all with all this food.

I decided to just have simple yogurt and fruit. Wow this place is pretty civilized I thought to myself as I looked around the room. _Well of course we are what would give you the thought that we weren't? _Gah would that stupid voice just go away? _After your done endulging yourself, come meet me in the battlefield. _

I scraped the rest of the yogurt out of the carton and shoved the last few pieces of fruit in my mouth and headed out the door, hoping I could find my way back. Turns out the kitchen is so much closer to the outside than my room is thank the devil! For some reason I was looking forward for whatever he had in store for me today. I get in front of my master and listen to hear the few words he has to say today.

"I will give you back your locket, IF you do a little duty for me today," he said with that stupid smirk on his face again, man oh man I really wish I could whack that smirk off his face permanently. 

"Ok??…" I said quite hesitantly. And with that he snapped his fingers and before I know it I'm on the ground. 

I was on the ground to begin with…so how was I on the ground again? Quite confusing isn't it. I lift myself up again and realize I'm on earth again. Oh what please do I owe here? I looked around to see people going by me left and right. I was quite certain they couldn't see me and if they did, they really didn't care that I was there. I saw the buildings surrounding me all around, this place had to be New York or something. _Okay now your task is to find Kevin Lantbrum and give him the death he deserves. _well where they hell am I gonna find this guy in New York if I have no idea who he is?! And how am I suppose to know what kind of death he should get? _You're a smart girl figure it out, and when the time is right, you'll know… _God why does everyone say that? "when the time is right you'll know?" please come up with something a bit more original than that. 

So I set of for this Kevin guy looking in a bunch of huge ass phone books just trying to figure out how to spell his last name. Called an umpteenth number of houses, none of them being him of course. Called a few operators, went to a few places asking around found absolutely nothing. I sat on this rock in the middle of some park to think around what else I could possibly do. I threw my head back in defeat and collapsed onto the ground. My eyes pricked open when I came to an idea. I ran down the street. 


	5. Here I Come Kevin

I ran down to the nearest library and immediately stole a computer, not like anyone could tell I was there anyways. Clicked the internet icon and impatiently waited for it to load _seriously who still has dial up? _Put the little cursor in search bar and typed Kevin Lantbrum. Hopefully "Lantbrum" was spelled how it sounded. There were just a handful of things that came up in the search. That could either be a bad thing or an extremely good thing. The first few were just family trees, which I didn't really care about at the moment. After scrolling about half way down the page I found what I was looking for. 

Lantbrum and Son Lawyer Association. I jotted down the address and left the library in search for a map now. After a few hours of walking around getting lost at every turn I found their office at some corner. It was pretty dark out and I was sure they'd be closing soon. I walked into their fake plant infested rooms and sat down like I was in for an appointment myself. I saw about two other people in the same room as me reading stupid celeb magazines indulging themselves in the latest drama. 

I just was waiting until one of them was called into Kevin's office. Considering I'm not magic and just walk through these walls. After about ten minutes or so one lady got called up and I followed closely behind making sure to get past all the doorways. After may twists and turns we found our way to some office. The girl sat down in a chair and spun around who I was hoping Kevin. This guy had dark blonde hair with emerald green eyes. I looked at his little golden nameplate and it just so happened to say Kevin Lantbrum, lucky me. Now all I had to do was wait. I mean I wasn't going to be cruel enough and kill this guy in front of some woman, and she can't even see me. 

So I sat there slumped in my chair as I heard this poor womans stupid sap story of a divorce. I went through the sure signs of boredom ranging from flipping through my hair, chewing on some random pencil on his desk, playing drums on a table and just trying to fall asleep for my afterlife. Finally after an hour maybe or a better word probably more, the woman finally left, and I was alone with Kevin. I wondered how I could do this considering if people couldn't see me, hear me, or touch me, how was this possible. I tried to just touch him, but hand just went right through him. This was going to be a joy. I was starting to get frustrated considering I had been searching and waiting this whole fucking day, to have him most likely slip from my grasp and go home until the next day. Well I was not going to let this happen!

Hmmm I wondered how he saw things, I mean if I opened up the window would he feel a breeze or in his perception…would it still be closed? I wanted to experiment, but I didn't know how much good it would do me. I mean if I freak out the guy, not like its going to help me…or could it?

As I began thinking about this situation as Kevin started filing his papers into his desk drawer all neatly I was hoping that this could turn out like 1408. But I got sidetracked when I thought of him as "Kevin". Could I really call him on a first name basis? I mean I never, _officially _met the guy and here I am acting like we've been friends for years. This probably wasn't going to help in this whole murdering process. Which I was also surprised to not have me fret over this as much as I thought I would about killing random strangers. I shrugged, I guess it's my job now. 

Okay back to business I mentally told myself. If I were to scare him, how could I ever get him to kill himself? I mean there's a single window, that may help, but I doubt I could ever get him to jump out of it, I personally don't think I'm that scary. (correct me if I'm wrong)

Well let's just see if ANY of this is going to help. I casually just took a book from the bookshelf and casually dropped it. Kevin turned around and stared at the ground confused. Bingo! He bent over and put it back on the bookshelf a bit confused but none all too worried. I laughed quietly to myself well this was going to be some fun. 

I went over and I hoped to lock the door but that would be quite hard because, in these places of course you have to lock them ..from the outside. Well there goes that idea (and I was really counting on it too!) but maybe there was something else I could do that would be just as effective. 

Authors note: hey guys sorry this one is pretty short to what I generally write, but I just wanted to get a new chapter up fast instead of putting it off forever :P so sorry for it being like…three hundred words shorter lol. Hopefully ur content with it anyway.


End file.
